This is Where I Belong
by LazySmurf247
Summary: She left her home in Charming, California because her heart was broken. Eight years later, she is back to face her demons with a little surprise. Jax/OC Rated T for lauguage. R&R!
1. Zero

**A/N: Okay okay okay... this is like the shortest beginning of the story I have ever done. Crazy. Well... I wanted to start it off like that. And I love this show and I am sad that the season ended. I cannot wait til the next season starts! Jax is my favorite on the show and he is damn sexy!! Well... enjoy this new story!**

**Oh yeah... I will get all the other stories as soon as possible... ya know, writer's block sucks!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.... Enjoy and gracias! R&R!!**

* * *

**--Introduction--**

She didn't know what she was thinking. Was she doing the right thing? Should she even go back to the place that caused her heartache and sadness? The place where she lost her parents in that horrible car accident. The place where she got her heart broken years ago? A part of her was telling her that she was nuts for going back and the other part was telling her she had to.

Roxanne Drake was born into a little town called Charming, California. Her parents Brad and Emily were both part of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original or SAMCRO.

Roxanne's godmother was Emily's best friend Gemma. Gemma was married to the club's president John Teller and her godfather was Brad's best friend Clay Morrow.

Growing up, Roxanne grew up with Gemma and John's son Jackson. Or Jax, he was five years older than Roxanne. They became best friends and did everything together.

Roxanne was over at Jax's house, when she got the news from neighbors that her parents were in a terrible accident up the street, the thing that freaked her out about it was, she was supposed to go with them that day, but Jax convinced her to stay at his house.

She was there for him when he needed her when his father John died. Both of them were there for each other and never left each other's side.

When Roxanne started high school, her and Jax became more than that. Jax was her first kiss, her first real boyfriend, her first love, her first everything, including her first broken heart.

On Roxanne's sixteenth birthday, Jax and her godfather Clay took her to get a tattoo. She only would get one if Jax got one too. So Roxanne got 'Jax' in the inside of her left wrist and Jax got 'Rox' on the inside of his right wrist. Both of them thinking they'd be together forever.

But all that changed after Roxanne turned eighteen. Roxanne caught Jax sleeping with her best 'girl' friend Tara Knowles. After finding out that Jax cheated on her, she booked it out of Charming to her Aunt's house in Phoenix, Arizona.

That was eight years ago, now she's gotten a little bit older and a little more responsible. She decided to go back up there and face her demons. She also wanted to go visit her parents grave as well.

She packed up everything she owned into her navy blue Dodge Durango then drove back up to Charming, California. She kept telling herself this was the right thing to do and that everything was going to be okay.

She'd glance every so often in the rear viewed mirror at her reason why she had to go back. It was because of her sleeping seven year old daughter that was a spitting image of her father.

A month after Roxanne caught Jax cheating and she left Charming, she found out she was twelve weeks pregnant. Then six months later, Kaitlin Rose Teller was born.

As Kaitlin was growing up, she reminded her mommy of how much she looks and acts exactly like her father. She's got the dirty blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, as well as the same smile.

Roxanne never got in touch with anyone in Charming to tell them about Kaitlin. The only one that kind of had a clue was Gemma, but she wasn't sure, so she didn't say anything.

It took Roxanne two and a half days to get there from Phoenix, only because she took her time and was completely nervous, scared, and anxious about going back.

Then she saw the sign "Welcome to Charming" and she knew she was home.


	2. One

**--One--**

Roxanne drove her SUV into a gas station. She sat there for twenty minutes trying to figure out what she wanted to do first. She grabbed her cell phone and pushed speed dial number four and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" someone said on the other line.

"Gemma?" Roxanne said softly.

"This is she."

"Hey, Gemma… it's me, Roxanne." there was a ten seconds of silence.

"Roxanne? As in Roxanne Drake?"

"Yes, Gemma."

"Holy shit! How are you doing girl?"

"Good and you?"

"Hanging in there… working at the shop."

"Cool… could you meet me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I'm in town."

"Really?!?!" Gemma yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, I got in like a half an hour ago. We can meet at the Denny's and could you not tell anyone yet, that I am here?"

"I won't baby… I'll see you in a few."

"Thanks Godmother."

"No problem, Sweetie." then Roxanne hung up her phone and drove to the Denny's.

Roxanne parked her car in the parking spot and got out waiting for Gemma to get there. When she did, five minutes later, she got out and gave Roxanne a hug.

"You look gorgeous… just like your mom."

"Thanks, Gemma… you look great too."

"So, are we going in to eat?" asked Gemma.

"Um… first, I have something to show you."

"Okay." Gemma looked a little worried because she didn't know what to expect.

Roxanne opened the car door to reveal sleeping Kaitlin in her booster seat. Gemma's jaw dropped, she was speechless for ten seconds.

"Wow… she looks exactly like Jax."

Roxanne nodded and said "Yeah… I didn't know I was pregnant till a month after I took off from here. Then when I did find out I was twelve weeks."

"You know… that was Jax's biggest mistake ever. I always thought you two would end up together… not that other bitch."

"I thought the same thing." Roxanne said trying to get Kaitlin out of the car without waking her up.

"Let's go inside." said Gemma.

Roxanne nodded then shut the car door, carrying Kaitlin in. Gemma requested a booth, then both of them sat down.

"Wow… this girl is heavy, I remember when she was a baby and light." Roxanne laughed.

"So… what is my granddaughter's name?"

"I named her Kaitlin Rose Teller… after mom and your tattoo."

"Awe… it's adorable. It fits her… what if you had a boy?"

"I don't know… I never thought of a boy name since I found out I was having a girl."

"Well… I like her name." Gemma smiled.

"So… how is Jax doing?"

Gemma rolled her eyes and said "Making more bad decisions… his druggie ex-wife was pregnant, did some crank, delivered pre-maturely, and now my grandson Abel is fighting for his life."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Abel is strong. I believe he is going to pull thru this."

Roxanne nodded and said "I hope so."

"Yeah, we all have faith he will."

"Yeah… so, how's my godfather?"

"He's good… I think right after you left, I married Clay."

"Congrats, Gemma… that's cool. My godmother and godfather got married."

"I bet he is going to be happy to see you."

A few minutes later, Kaitlin's eyes started to flutter, she woke up, and looked around.

"Mommy?"

"Hey… baby girl."

"Where are we?"

"At Denny's… Katie, I would like you to meet your--"

Gemma cut her off and said "I'm your grandma Gemma."

Kaitlin did a nervous wave and said "Hello."

They sat and talked for another hour, then Roxanne followed Gemma to her house. Her and Kaitlin got out of the car and followed her inside, to the guest room.

"You two can stay here till you get settled in."

"Thank you, Gemma."

"No problem." Gemma smiled.

Kaitlin was laying on the bed taking a nap, when Gemma and Roxanne were in the kitchen talking.

"Wow… driving thru here, I can't believe how much I missed this place." Roxanne said taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, it's changed a little bit. Do you remember Sheriff Unser?"

"Yeah."

"Yup… he's still here, plus there is Deputy Hale."

"Hale? He turned into a cop?"

Gemma laughed and said "Yeah… he wants to try and clean up Charming… whatever that means."

"Man… Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed."

"I can understand why you left… Jax broke your heart. But, who knows… maybe the both of you can patch things up and start over."

"We'll see… I mean, no matter how much he has hurt me… I never stopped loving him."

"I think he still loves you as well."

Roxanne smiled, then they heard the front door shut.

"Ma!" Roxanne knew that voice, she froze.

"In here, Jax!" yelled Gemma

As he walked in the kitchen, he said "Hey… I--" then he stopped in his tracks when he saw who Gemma was talking to. His jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn't even talk.

"After all this time… I still take your breath away?" Roxanne joked, making Gemma laugh.

"Hey, Jax… you remember Roxanne Drake… right?" Gemma smirked and all Jax did was nod, still not talking, mostly shocked that she was even here.

"Well… it is nice to see you too, Jax." She smiled at him.

After a minute, he finally spoke "Wh… what are you doing here?"

"Well… I felt I needed to come back."

He nervously ran his fingers thru his shoulder length hair and said "I thought… you were never coming back."

"I know… but I had to."

"How bout you two go somewhere and talk… I'll take care of things here." Gemma winked at Roxanne.

Jax kind of hesitated, then said "Come on." Roxanne followed Jax outside to his motorcycle.

"You do remember how to ride?" he said getting on his bike, then putting on his helmet.

"Yeah, Jax… I remember." she got on behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist.

He missed the feeling of her holding him, then he turned on the motorcycle, he rode off. She wasn't even gonna ask him where he was going, she just enjoyed the ride.


	3. Two

**--Two--**

About fifteen minutes later, Jax finally stopped the bike, by a tree, near the lake. Roxanne looked around and giggled.

"I remember this place… lot's of things happened under this tree." she said as she sat down.

"Yup." he chuckled, sitting down next to her. "So… what made you decided to come back?"

"Lots of things… but the main reason wasn't for me."

"Then for who?"

Roxanne pulled out a picture from her back pocket, and gave it to Jax. He was staring at the picture intently with his eyes wide.

"That's Kaitlin Rose Teller… your daughter." His head snapped his head up to look at her with his eyes wider than ever. "Look, Gemma told me about your son, I didn't come back to cause any trouble…I came back because I felt you had the right to know about your daughter."

He looked back at the picture and memorized every detail of the picture, then said "How come you never told me?"

"Because Jax… you broke my heart, sleeping with my best friend. Besides, I didn't know I was pregnant till a month after I left."

"Where is she?"

"With Gemma."

"Okay… so did you come to just visit or are you staying?"

"I'm staying… I want Kaitlin to get to know you."

"I don't know what to say… I never thought I'd ever see you again and now I have a daughter? This is crazy."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You can hate me if you want to." she looked down at the water.

"Stop, Rox… I could never hate you. It's my fault for you taking off after all." he lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry, I hurt you."

"Jax, it's in the past… I got over it."

"Can you forgive me?"

"On one condition… you be a part of your daughters life."

He nodded and said "I will."

"Okay then… go ahead and keep the picture."

"Thanks… so what's going on with you?" he said putting the picture in his wallet.

"Nothing much." Jax saw something on her arm, he grabbed her arm to see it closer.

"Where did you get this bruise?"

"It's nothing, Jax." she looked away.

"Tell me, Rox."

She looked back at him and said "It was the ex. He was also one of the reasons I had to leave."

"He hurt you?" she nodded. "Did he hurt Kaitlin?"

"I don't know… I mean, I never saw any marks on her and she's never told me anything."

"If I ever see him… he is dead."

"Jax… you don't need to go to that extreme."

"He hurt you."

"It's fine." Jax shook his head and looked away. "So… how have you been?"

"Good, just doing club business… and seeing Abel in the hospital. Do you want to go see him?"

"Sure."

Jax stood on his feet then tried to help Roxanne up, but she almost fell over. His face was inches from hers. As he leaned in to kiss her, she looked away.

"We should go." she said softly.

He nodded and said "Yeah, come on."

They got on his motorcycle, then rode to the hospital. When they got there, Jax laced his fingers with hers leading her into the NICU where Abel was.

"Oh my gosh, Jax… he's tiny." she said walking up to the incubator.

"Yeah, he's a fighter… he's getting stronger every day. He just needs to stay in the toaster a little bit longer."

"Toaster? Jax? Seriously?" she playfully smacked him in the arm, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. His lips were inches from hers, but she didn't look away this time.

As they were about to kiss, the door swung open. A person walked in and said "Excuse me, Jax… this is for family only."

Roxanne looked at who it was and kind of giggled. Jax shook his head, looked at Roxanne, and said "I didn't tell you that Tara is working here."

"Wonderful." Roxanne said sarcastically as Tara was looking at her shocked that she was even back.

"Look, Tara… it's fine. I want Roxanne in here."

"Oh… so when did you get back?" Roxanne could tell from the bitterness in her voice that she was not happy that Roxanne came back.

"Today."

"Why?"

"Um… that's really none of your business."

Jax grabbed Roxanne's hand and said "Let's go, Rox." Roxanne smirked at Tara and left with Jax, leaving Tara pissed off.

As Jax stopped at a red light, he said "I need to stop by the shop… do you want to see the guys?"

"Yeah." then ten minutes later, Jax pulled into the shop and parked his bike. They got off of it and walked up to the building.

"Where's Clay?" Jax asked the guy that was standing around.

"He was in a meeting… he tried calling you."

"I was busy."

"So… who's this?" the guy asked Jax.

"Oh… this is Roxanne, she used to live here a while back. Rox, this is Juice."

"Nice to meet you, Juice."

"Like wise." he smirked at her. But his smirk immediately went away when he saw Jax glaring at him, making Juice laugh. "Come on."

They walked inside over to the meeting room. Juice walked in first, then Jax did.

"Where have you been?" asked Clay.

"I was out… I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Gemma was talking about a surprise too."

Jax pulled Roxanne in the room and said "Look who's here."

She waved, then when she saw Clay, she said "Hello, Godfather."

His jaw dropped, then he said "Is that you, Roxanne?"

She nodded, then Clay jumped from his seat and gave her a big bear hug. "I missed you, girl."

"I missed you too."

After they broke from the hug, Clay said "You remember." he was pointing to the guys one by one. "Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Piney… and that's Half-Sack."

She waved as Tig got up and gave her a hug and said "Wow… it's been a long time, baby girl."

"Yeah… I know, but I felt like I needed to come back." she smiled at the guys.

As she was talking to the guys, Clay pulled Jax to the side.

"If you are planning on hurting my goddaughter again… you can just forget about it."

"Clay, I am not going to hurt her this time… I was young and dumb back then. This time will be different."

"For your sake, you better hope so… I saw a bruise on her arm."

"Yeah… her ex has been hurting her. If I see him, I am going to kill him."

Clay nodded in agreement and said " Gemma's planning a 'welcome home party' for Roxy… keep her away from the house as long as you can."

"Till when?"

"Like seven." Jax nodded then walked over to Roxanne who was joking around with the guys. Ten minutes later, the guys went back to their meeting.

Roxanne and Jax were drinking a beer at the bar. He pushed her hair out of her face with a smile.

"You look tired." he said.

"Yeah… a little bit." she said taking a sip.

"Let's go take a nap." he put up his hands. "I'll keep my hands to myself… unless you don't want me to."

She laughed and said "Okay." he grabbed her hand, leading her to his room in the clubhouse. She sat down on his bed, while Jax shut and locked his door.

"I usually stay here to get away from Wendy." she looked at him funny. "Oh… she's Abel's mom."

"So… I see Tara is still here." she said laying back on the bed.

He sat down next to her and said "Yeah, well after you left, she tried to change me to leave the club and asked me to go to Chicago with her. I wouldn't… so she left without me." He laid back next to Roxanne. "She came back three weeks ago."

"I bet she is shitting kittens, that I am back." she laughed.

"Yeah… wait till she finds out about our daughter." she looked at Jax and smiled. "But, I don't care what she thinks."

"I can't believe she tried to change you. The club is a part of your life… just like it's a part of mine… she's stupid, Jax. You know, I would never in a million years try to change you into something you are not."

"I know… so does Kaitlin know about me?"

"Yes, she does."

"Oh… okay."

Roxanne giggled and said "You know… on the way here, I think I turned around about a dozen times."

"Why?"

"I was nervous and scared to see you again, telling you that you had a daughter… and I thought you would have hated me."

Jax rolled over on his side to face Roxanne and said "Like I told you before… I could never hate you."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"Ready to take a nap?"

She rolled on her side facing Jax and said "Yep." she closed her eyes.

While Roxanne was falling asleep, Jax was laying there, looking at her, thinking to himself about how could he have hurt her and let her go. All he knew was that this time, he wasn't going to make the same mistake. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time.


	4. Three

**--Three--**

It was around six fifty pm when Jax finally woke up. He looked over at Roxanne, who was still sound asleep. He pushed her light brown hair away from her face, then tapped her on the arm.

"Rox, wake up."

"No." she mumbled.

"Come on… there is somewhere we have to be."

She opened her eyes, groaned, and mumbled "Fine… fine. I'm up. I'm up."

Jax stood on his feet then helped Roxanne, and said "Ready?"

"Um… sure, I guess it looks like I don't have a choice."

Jax laughed and said "Nope." he grabbed her hand. "Come on." They went outside, got on his bike, and Jax rode over to Gemma's.

When they pulled up, Roxanne noticed all the motorcycles in the drive way. She didn't know what was going on. Jax was holding her hand as they walked inside.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Roxy!!" Everyone yelled.

"Thanks, you guys!" she had a cheesy smile. She walked over to Gemma. "Kaitlin?"

"She's in the back room… nobody seen her yet."

Roxanne nodded then pulled Jax with her. They walked into the room, Kaitlin was watching TV.

"Katie." Roxanne said as she sat down on the bed, then Jax sat next to her. "Come here for a sec."

Kaitlin un-glued herself from the TV and said "Yeah, Mommy?" she walked over to her.

"Baby girl… this is your Daddy… Jax, this is your daughter, Kaitlin."

Both Kaitlin and Jax were staring at each other intently. Kaitlin looked at her mom, then back at Jax. She held her arms out and gave Jax a hug. Jax held onto her like he didn't want to let her go.

After they broke from their hug, Jax said "Kaitlin… would you like to meet the rest of your family?" she nodded, then picked her up in his arms. He laced his fingers with Roxanne's and they walked out of the room, into the living room.

"Everyone, can I have your attention!" he yelled, all of them, except for Gemma was looking at Jax all confused as to why he was carrying a little girl in his arms. "I would like all of you to meet… my daughter, Kaitlin."

"You have a daughter?" asked Tig.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Jax laughed.

Clay walked over and said "Hey, Little Bit… I'm your grandpa, Clay."

"Hi." Kaitlin said in a soft voice.

"Don't scare the poor girl." Gemma joked, then Kaitlin buried her face into the crook of Jax's neck.

"She's beautiful." said Bobby.

"Thanks." said Roxanne as she was grabbing a beer.

"Let's celebrate my goddaughter and granddaughters homecoming!" yelled Clay.

As the night went on, Roxanne would be talking to the guys, catching up. Kaitlin was attached to Jax, she never once left his side. Then around nine forty five, he put her to sleep.

It was around ten thirty, most of the guys went back to the clubhouse. As Gemma was cleaning, she said "How bout you two go out for a little while… I'll keep an eye on Kaitlin."

"Are you sure?" asked Roxanne.

"Yeah." Gemma nodded.

A few minutes later, Jax and Roxanne got on Jax's motorcycle and he rode off. He decided he wanted to go back to their tree, by the lake. When they got there, Roxanne got off the bike and sat down in the same spot she was in earlier that day.

"What are you thinking about, Rox?" Jax asked as he sat down next to her.

"Lot's of things."

"Like?"

"Well… I was wondering if it was the right choice to come back."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Rox… I am not going to hurt you."

"Let's hope not." she looked away at the water.

"The whole time you were gone, I always wondered what you were doing or if you were okay… I really missed you."

She looked back at him and said "I missed you too, Jax." she looked down.

"Rox… if I could turn back time I would and take back what I did to hurt you. After Tara told me that you slept with Hale, I just lost it."

She snapped her head back up and yelled "What?!? She told you I did what?!"

"She said that she saw you sleeping with Hale."

"And you didn't even come to me? You assumed it was true? Then you had to go behind my back and sleep with her?" he nodded. "She's a fuckin' liar, Jax. I never slept with him… I can't believe you didn't even trust me. Jax, I loved you with all my heart." she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "you were 'it' for me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… Why would I throw all that away? For someone like Hale? Come on, Jax."

He reached over and wiped her tears away with his thumb and said "I'm sorry, I didn't talk to you first. Had I known all of this… you probably never would have left me and I never would have slept with Tara." she looked away.

"Well… all that is in the past and I didn't come back to get my heart broken again."

"It won't get broken."

"So… are you and Tara back together?"

"No, not since she left for Chicago. But, she's been trying to come back into my life thru Abel."

"What do you mean?"

"She's the doctor on his case… but I have too much going on in my life right now. I got the club, Abel, and now you and Kaitlin."

"Oh."

"We should take Kaitlin to go see her little brother."

Roxanne smiled and said "She'd like that." she looked up and met Jax's eyes, he grabbed her hand.

"I never stopped loving you."

"Really?" he nodded. "Well, no matter how much you hurt me in the past… I never stopped loving you either."

Jax smiled and scooted closer to her, grabbed her left hand, looking down at her 'Jax' tattoo. Smiled. Then he looked back into her eyes, leaned in closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

After five minutes of making out, he rested his forehead on hers and said "I am so sorry, I hurt you."

"It's okay, Jax… you are forgiven."

"Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't."

He gave her another kiss, then said "Let's get you back to Gemma's."

She nodded and said "Okay."

Jax got up on his feet, then he tried to help Roxanne up. She lost her footing, making both of them fall, with her landing on top of him.

Jax was laughing and she said "Sorry, it's a little dark out here and I am a little clumsy."

"A little? Well… now there's the Rox I remember."

She poked him in his chest and said "Look here Mister… I am not that bad anymore."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? You trip over your own two feet… it's always bound to happen with you."

"Ha-ha… very funny." she stood up by herself. Jax got up on his own, and kept laughing.

"Come on." Jax grabbed her hand, helping her get on the motorcycle, then he got on, and rode off to Gemma's.

When they got there, she got off the bike, and said "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep… I'll be here in the morning."

She nodded and said "Okay."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him, and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm really glad you are back… I've been lost without you."

"Me too, Jax… well goodnight."

"Goodnight." then Jax waited till Roxanne got safely in the house and he took off to the clubhouse. He went to his room and laid down. All that was going thru his mind was Abel, Kaitlin, and Roxanne, then he fell asleep.


	5. Four

**--Four--**

The next morning, Jax went over to Gemma's on his motorcycle. When he got there, he parked it in the drive way. Then he walked inside the house and saw Gemma in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jax."

"Hey, Ma… is Rox awake?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the shower and Kaitlin is playing video games with Clay."

Jax chuckled then went into the play room. He was leaning on the door frame trying to hold in his laugh.

"Having fun children?"

Clay looked up at Jax, laughed, and said "Yeah, tons of fun."

"Daddy, I'm beating grandpa."

"Good." he said laughing and sat down in the chair.

"So, what are you doing today, Jax?" asked Clay.

"Me and Rox are taking Kaitlin to the hospital to see Abel."

"Who is Abel?" she asked.

"Abel, is your little brother." said Clay.

"I have a little brother?" Jax nodded. "Cool… I've always wanted a little brother. Can I have a little sister too?"

Clay started laughing, then Jax said "Um, we'll see…So, when Mommy gets out of the shower, we will take you to go see him."

Kaitlin nodded and said "Okay."

Ten minutes later, Roxanne walked into the game room wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and white DC's shoes.

"Hey, Jax."

He looked up at her, smiled, and said "Hey." his smile turned into a frown when he saw more bruises on her as well as a few more tattoos.

"Katie… come here, so you can brush your teeth." Roxanne ordered.

"Okay." Kaitlin said getting up following her into the bathroom.

"Did you see more bruises on her?" asked Jax.

"Yeah… find out who he is." Jax nodded.

A few minutes later, Roxanne and Kaitlin came into the room. Kaitlin jumped into Jax's arms with a big smile.

"We're ready Daddy."

"Okay… let's go then."

"Hey, Jax… we got a meeting later." said Clay.

"Okay." he said walking out of the room with Kaitlin in his arms. "See you later, Ma."

"Bye, guys." Gemma yelled from the kitchen.

They walked outside, Jax was walking over to his motorcycle. Roxanne shook her head and laughed.

"Um… Jax, you can ride in my car. Unless riding in a car will cramp your style."

"Funny… okay." he put Kaitlin in her booster seat and Roxanne showed him how to buckle her up, then they got in the car, and Roxanne drove off.

As Roxanne was driving, her phone rang. She picked up from the center console, then answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_ said the person on the other line.

"What do you want?"

_"You, to come back… you took my daughter away from me."_

"She is not your daughter… I gave birth to her way before I met you... And you know this."

_"I'll get her back… just like I will get you back."_

"You need to leave me alone and stop calling me."

_"I'll see you soon."_ then the phone went dead. She hung up her phone and threw it back into the center console.

Jax saw a tear come down the side of Roxanne's cheek. He wiped it away and said "Rox, who was that?"

"I'll tell you later, we have listening ears in the car."

Jax nodded, then rested his hand on Roxanne's thigh. Then she rested her hand on top of his and gave him a weak smile.

A few minutes later, she pulled up to the hospital. Roxanne got out, then unbuckled Kaitlin. Jax picked her up in his arms and held Roxanne's hand all the way to where Abel was.

They walked in the NICU, into Abel's room. Kaitlin was looking at him, then she said "Daddy, why is he in there?"

"Because… he's sick right now. Him being in there is helping him get better."

"Oh… okay." They didn't notice that Tara walked inside the room. She was looking at Jax all funny and wondering who the little girl he was holding in his arms. "How long does he have to stay in there, Daddy?" Tara's jaw dropped.

"A little bit longer, then when he is all better, he can come home with us."

Tara cleared her throat, making all of them turn around and look at her. "Um… Jax, this is a hospital and only family is supposed to be in here… this isn't show-n-tell."

Roxanne laughed trying to control her anger from knocking Tara out or something. Jax still had a hold of Roxanne's hand and could feel her tense up.

"Okay… well she is family. This is my daughter." Roxanne just smirked at Tara. "And if I want her or Rox in here, then they will be in here."

Tara had a kind of shocked look on her face, then she said "Excuse me… I have patient's to attend to." then she walked out of Abel's room.

"Wow… she took that rather well." Roxanne said with a laugh.

Jax looked at Roxanne in her eyes and said "Well, she needs to realize that… me and her will never be."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you came back into my life and I'll do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again." he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"We'll see, Jax."

He nodded and said "Ready to go, Kaitlin?"

"Yeah… we should let Abel rest. When can I see him again, Daddy?"

"Maybe tomorrow or something."

"Okay." she leaned on the incubator, put her hand on it. "See you later, Abel." Jax put Kaitlin down on her feet, then all three of them walked out of the room.

Tara walked up to Jax as they were leaving. "Jax, can I talk to you for a second?"

Roxanne could tell by the way Jax was looking at Tara, that he was annoyed with her.

He looked over at Roxanne and said "I'll meet you two in the car." Roxanne nodded.

As they were walking away, Kaitlin turned around and said "Hurry up, Daddy."

As soon as Tara saw Roxanne and Kaitlin walk out of the building, she turned to Jax and said "How do you know that kid is yours?"

"I know you hate Rox, but don't do this Tara."

"Seriously, Jax. How do you know that kid is yours?" she asked again.

"That kid_ is_ my daughter."

"Why because Miss Perfect comes back and tells you she's yours."

He winced at her and said "What is your problem, Tara?"

"My problem is her lying to you about your so-called daughter… she slept with Hale remember?"

Jax gave Tara a funny look then said "Tara, I'm not doing this with you… just back off." then Jax left the building, got into the car, and Roxanne drove off.

It was silent for five minutes, then Roxanne said "Jax, if you are questioning if Kaitlin is yours or not, well don't. I wouldn't be here if she wasn't your daughter." He gave her that 'how-do-you-know' look. "Jax, I know Tara will do anything in her power or say anything to try to tear us apart and rip you away from me somehow, just like she did a long time ago… but either way, Kaitlin is your daughter. I wouldn't lie to you about something as important as this."

Jax put his hand on her thigh and said "I believe you, Rox."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tara is just being Tara… just trying to start shit."

"Well, I'm telling you right now, Jax… she says anything to me or anything about or to Kaitlin, I'm going to knock that bitch on her ass, and you know I can."

Jax laughed and said "Yeah, I know you can."

"I mean it, Jax."

"I hear you." he said, then he looked back at Kaitlin. "Are you okay back there?"

"Yeah, Daddy… I'm okay."

Roxanne pulled up to Gemma's place and parked in the drive way. She got out to unbuckle Kaitlin as Jax was getting out of the car.

"Go ahead and go in the house with grandma… I'll be inside in a minute."

"Okay." she gave Jax a hug. "See you later, Daddy."

"Bye, kiddo." then Kaitlin ran into the house. Jax got on his bike, turned to Roxanne. "Who was on the phone earlier?"

Roxanne looked down and said "The Ex."

"What's his name and what did he want?"

"His name is Anthony Jones… he told me that he was coming to get Kaitlin and me… and that he'll see me soon."

"Does he know where you are?"

"I don't think so."

Jax lifted Roxanne's head up with his two fingers to look at him, he grabbed her hand, and said "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"I hope not Jax… I don't want to have to leave you again and go into hiding or something."

"It's not going to come to that… now you have all the guys, including me to protect you." she nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay… let me and the guys take care of this… don't worry okay?" she nodded. "I'll be back later." He pulled her face down to his lips, then he kissed her for a few seconds. "You _can_ trust me."

"I do, Jax." she smiled at him.

"Okay… bye, Rox."

"Bye, Jax."

She waved as he rode off on his motorcycle, then she went inside Gemma's house and plopped herself on the couch with a big sigh.


	6. Five

**--Five--**

Roxanne was sitting there, with her head against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Gemma sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Tara starting shit."

"Like what?" Roxanne looked at her.

"Trying to tell Jax that Kaitlin isn't his."

"What?!?!

"Yeah… I don't know what was said, but I had a feeling she was saying some stupid shit like that to him."

"She's just jealous… you got there first and had his child."

"I don't know… but I am going to knock the bitch on her ass."

"Now, there's the Roxy I've missed."

Roxanne laughed and said "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay, go ahead." then Roxanne went into the room with Kaitlin and both of them took a nap.

Meanwhile, when Jax pulled into the shop, Juice was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Jax.

"So, what's up with you and Roxanne?"

"Why?" Jax asked as he got off of his bike.

"I know you two have a child together… but is she seeing anyone?"

"Don't even think about it, Juice." he said all serious.

Juice laughed and said "Alright… Clay is starting the meeting as soon as you walk inside." Jax nodded and followed Juice in the room.

Jax sat down in his seat. Clay saw the look on his face, and said "What is it?"

"Her ex called, saying that he was taking Kaitlin and Rox, and that he will see her soon."

"What's his name?" asked Clay.

"Anthony Jones."

"Okay, Juice." Clay started. "Look up everything you can on him."

"Got it Clay." Juice said opening a laptop.

"We need to keep them safe." said Clay.

"I'm going to see if Rox and Kaitlin will stay with me, at my place." Jax said lighting up a cigarette.

"Okay." Clay nodded. "Then for the time being, either at my place or at Jax's place… Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Chibs will alternate watching them. Roxy and my granddaughter goes nowhere by themselves."

The guys shook their heads in agreement, while Clay slammed down the gavel. The guys talked more business for another hour, then a little while later, Jax went into the shop and started working on his motorcycle.

As he looked up, he saw Tara getting out of her car, and he groaned. He put his stuff down as, she walked up to him.

"What do you want, Tara?"

"You finally peeled yourself away from Miss Perfect?"

Jax just glared at her and said "If you came to talk shit, then you can just leave. I don't have time for this."

"Can you come over tonight?"

"No."

"Why? Because you are going to be with her? Aren't you?"

"Tara… let it go."

"What? She comes into town, telling you that you have a daughter and you believe her? She doesn't even look like you."

"Then you are blind. She _is_ my daughter, Tara."

"Why? Because she said so? How do you know she's just saying this stuff to hang onto you?"

"How do I know, you are saying this shit to make me think different, making up all this shit, so you can hang onto me?"

"Jax, that's not fair… she's lying."

"Tara, like I said… I don't have time for this." he started to walk away from her.

"Did she tell you about a guy named, Ben?"

Jax stopped walking, turned around, and said "What?"

Tara walked up to him and said "She never told you about him, did she?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"When she told you she was going to her parent's grave, she went to see a guy named Ben, instead. She was lying to you all the time about it."

Jax was pissed. He glared at her, got on his bike, then rode over to Gemma's house. When he got there, he walked inside, looking around for Roxanne.

Roxanne saw him walk in the guest room and said "Hey."

"Where's Kaitlin?" he asked.

"At the store with Gemma." she was trying to read Jax's face, she could tell he was mad about something.

"Who is Ben?"

Roxanne winced at him and said "What?"

"Instead of going to your parents grave… did you go see Ben?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Jax?" Roxanne was completely confused.

"Who is he, Rox?!?" he yelled.

"I know you better stop yelling at me." she said getting in his face. "Who the hell is telling you this? You know what? I already know and there you go… listening to that bullshit, again."

"You didn't answer my question… who is Ben?"

"Jax, I didn't know a Ben… I only knew of a Ben. You wanna know why? Because, Tara use to date him. I never met the guy in my life." Roxanne cupped Jax's face and looked him in the eyes. "As long as we've known each other, have I ever lied to you about anything?" he looked away, she brought his face back, so he could look at her. "I have never lied to you… I have way too much respect for you, to lie to you about anything." she let go of his face.

"Rox…" he started.

"I can't believe you… every time she says anything to you that isn't true, you believe her. She is feeding you a bunch of lies and trying to manipulate you. Why can't you see that?"

"Rox..." he said again.

"And Jax, when I went to my parents grave... I really did, there is no lie about that. You know how much I loved my parents."

He grabbed her hand, but she ripped it out of his grasp. "I'm sorry." he said grabbing her again. This time she let him hold her hand. "I believe you, Rox. I don't know why I let her get to me."

"It's ridiculous. I haven't even been here that long and she's already starting shit with me? What, are we back in fuckin' high school?"

Jax pulled Roxanne into his arms, giving her a hug. Then he pulled back from her and kissed her on her lips. After five minutes of making out, Jax rested his forehead on hers, both trying to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, Rox."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not… Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked.

"You and Kaitlin move in with me at my house."

"Really?"

"Yeah… there's enough room for all four of us."

Roxanne nodded and said "Okay… we will."

"Okay… we'll go buy new things for Kaitlin, you, and you can help me fix up Abel's room."

"Okay, that would be cool."

He gave her a hug, then said "I am so sorry, Rox."

"Jax, it's okay… I forgive you, but I am not going to be too forgiving to her."

Jax nodded then kissed Roxanne again, kissing their way onto the bed. She stopped, then looked him in his eyes.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she stopped kissing him.

"I missed you… so much."

He smiled and said "I missed you too, more than you know."

As they started to kiss again, they heard the front door shut, followed by giggling from Kaitlin. Jax sighed, then went into the front room being greeted by Kaitlin running in his arms.

"Daddy!"

He picked her up and said "Hey… where's grandma?"

"Getting the bags from the car."

"Okay, I'm going to go help her." he said putting her down.

As he walked outside, Roxanne came into the front room and said "Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, Mommy." Kaitlin said giving her a hug.

A few minutes later, Jax and Gemma came back in the house with the groceries, putting them into the kitchen.

"Jax, how bout you and Kaitlin go to the shop to tell the guys when dinner will be."

Jax nodded and said "Okay… what time?"

"Six."

"Okay." he looked over at Kaitlin. "Do you want to come with me on my motorcycle?"

"Yeah!" she looked up at Roxanne. "Can I Mommy?"

"Yes… just be careful."

"I will." Kaitlin said jumping into Jax's arms.

"We'll be back, in a little bit." said Jax.

Roxanne gave Kaitlin a kiss on her forehead and Jax a kiss on his lips. "Be careful with her."

"I will, Rox." he started walking out the door.

"Bye, Mommy… Bye Grandma!" she yelled.

"Bye!" Both Roxanne and Gemma said at the same time.

Jax carefully put Kaitlin on the motorcycle, gave her a helmet, put on his, then rode off to the shop.


	7. Six

**--Six--**

Jax pulled into the parking lot of the shop and parked his bike. He got off first, then carefully took Kaitlin off the bike, and held her hand walking to the garage.

Jax saw Opie and said "Where's Clay?"

He looked at Jax funny and said "Who's girl is this?"

"Oh… you don't know?"

"Know what? I know nothing… I've been out of town for a few days."

"Oh… well, this is Kaitlin… my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah… Roxanne is back into town and she brought my daughter."

"Drake?" Jax nodded and Opie kneeled down to Kaitlin's level. "Hi, my name is Opie."

"Hi." she said nervously, trying to hide behind Jax.

"It's the beard, Op." Jax laughed. "It's okay, baby… he won't bite."

Opie got up and said "Yeah… but she is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"She looks just like you… a spitting image of you, when you were that age."

Jax smiled and said "I know… so, where's Clay?"

"He's in the chapel with Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Chibs."

"Okay… come on, baby." Jax said grabbing Kaitlin's hand walking in the clubhouse.

Clay saw Jax walking in and said "What's up, Jax?"

Kaitlin appeared from behind her daddy, ran up to Clay, jumping in his arms, and said "Hi, Grandpa."

"Hey… little bit, what's up?"

"Grandma said… that dinner will be ready at six o'clock."

Clay laughed and said "Okay… how are you today?"

"I'm okay… I am ready for a rematch."

"Okay… after dinner me and you will finish our video game. Deal?"

She smiled at him and said "Deal."

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Juice looked at the surveillance video on the laptop and said "Um… Jax?"

"What?"

"Tara's outside." he looked at the laptop at what Juice was seeing on the screen.

"Great." Jax rolled his eyes. "Kaitlin, stay in here with your grandpa."

She giggled and said "Okay, Daddy."

Jax went outside and saw Tara standing there with her arms crossed her chest. "What now, Tara?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she said and they walked towards her car.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I came to tell you that… I know that Roxanne cheated on you with a guy named Charles."

"Stop Tara. Just stop. First, you tell me it was Hale, then a guy named Ben, and now some guy named Charles? When are you going to give it a rest?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"No you're not. You are trying to put a wedge into me and Rox, the same way you did a long time ago… but this time it's not going to work."

"Jax…"

"Look… nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind about how I feel about Rox and my little girl."

"But, Jax…"

"Tara, this has got to stop." she tried to give him a hug, but he backed away from her. "Tara, don't."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Enough!" he yelled, then he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. It was Kaitlin holding a cell phone, Jax smiled at her. "Hey Baby, what's up?"

"Mommy is on the phone." she winked at him, then Jax looked over and saw all the guys standing over by the doors. "She wants to tell you what time to be home for dinner… and she loves you."

"Okay… let me talk to her." Kaitlin gave Jax the phone. "Leave, Tara." Jax started walking away with Kaitlin.

"But, Jax!" Tara yelled.

Kaitlin turned around and yelled "Leave my Daddy alone!" then both of them walked over to the guys as Tara got in her car and drove off.

"Did that help a little?" asked Clay.

Jax nodded and said "Yeah… she just don't know when to quit."

"We figured you needed help, so that's why we sent the little one out there." said Chibs with a laugh.

"Thanks." said Jax, then he looked down at Kaitlin. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Daddy." she nodded.

"Come on." he said grabbing her hand.

Kaitlin waved with the other hand and said "Bye, guys." they waved back, then Jax and Kaitlin got on his bike and rode off over to Gemma's.

They got over there in ten minutes, got off the bike, and walked inside the house.

"Hey, Jax… Katie." Gemma said looking up from cooking.

"Hey Grandma." Kaitlin said with a giggle.

"Hi… where's Rox?" he asked looking around.

"She's in the shower… are you hungry, Katie?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll fix you a snack."

"Ma, keep an eye on Kaitlin." he said walking in the hall way.

"I know, Jax." Gemma yelled.

Jax quietly walked into the bathroom. Even though the shower was running, he could hear her humming a song that sounded familiar to him. He smiled, then took all his clothes off, and got into the shower with Roxanne.

She had her eyes closed, because she was rinsing out the shampoo out of her hair and Jax just stood there, looking at her from head to toe.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, and gasped. "Jax! What are you doing in here?"

He smirked at her and said "I just wanted to see what you are doing."

"Where's Kaitlin?"

"Gemma's feeding her something to eat."

She nodded and said "Okay… so what are you doing in here?"

"I came in here to be with you." he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Do you remember those four hour long showers we use to have?"

"Yeah, and Gemma got so pissed because her water bill was over seven hundred dollars." she giggled. "I remember."

"Look, I know I have fucked up in the past and I am willing to do what it takes for you to forgive me and make it up to you."

"On two conditions."

"What?"

"Don't break my heart again… but most importantly, do not break Kaitlin's heart."

"I won't."

"Jax, she's just a little girl. Don't be in her life one minute and ditch her the next."

Jax cupped Roxanne's face with his hands and said "I wouldn't dream of hurting or breaking both my girls' hearts." Roxanne smiled, then Jax kissed her. After about five minutes, he rested his forehead on hers. "So, can we start over from scratch?"

She nodded and said "Yes."

Then Jax started kissing her neck and said "I missed you so much, Rox."

"I missed you too." she paused for fifteen seconds. "I love you, Jax… I never stopped."

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you too." then continued to kiss her neck. Then her and Jax had a twenty minute long-quickie, he got out of the shower to dry off. "I'll go check on Kaitlin."

"Okay… I'll be out in a few minutes."

He got his clothes back on, then reached back in the shower, gave her a kiss, and said "See you in a few."

She nodded, then as she put the conditioner in her hair, Jax walked out of the shower into the living room, and sat down watching TV.


	8. Seven

**A/N: This is a little short. I wanted it a little longer. Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

**--Seven--**

Roxanne got out of the shower ten minutes later. She dried off, put her hair in a pony tail, did her make up, then walked out wearing jeans, a white tank top, and white Vans. She grabbed her purse from the guest room, then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's up... girl, how are you?" said the voice on the other line.

"Hey, Jade... what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to check up on you." Jade paused. "Can I call my best friend... just because?"

"Of course. I miss you."

"Yeah, it's pretty lame without you here. Have you seen your babys daddy yet?"

Roxanne laughed and said "Yep... and he's seen Kaitlin too."

"Is everything okay with that whole situation?"

"Yeah... everything is good. How are things over there?"

"That's the reason why I called." Roxanne didn't like the way that sounded in Jade's voice.

"What's going on, Jade?"

"Nobody knows where Anthony is."

"Yeah, he called me telling me he's going to try and take Katie from me."

"Roxanne... you need to be careful."

"I am Jade... I mean, I have Jax and all of the guys watching my back and protecting me, because they know all about him. I'm safe here."

"Okay... good." Jade paused. "Text me where you're at, I'm coming to visit."

"You are? Cool... you can surprise Kaitlin then."

"Alrighty... I'll see you later, Love ya."

"Love you too, Jade. Bye."

"Bye." then Roxanne hung up the phone, excited that her best friend from Phoenix, Arizona was coming to visit her. Her and Jade have been friends since she moved there and she's Kaitlin's Godmother. Roxanne quickly sent a text to Jade, the directions, then put her phone in her pocket, and walked into the livingroom where Jax was.

"Where you going?" asked Jax.

"I need to go to a drug store and get a few things for Kaitlin and myself." Roxanne said sitting on the couch next to Jax.

"I'll go with you."

"It's okay... I'll only be gone , like ten minutes at the most."

Jax had an unsure look on his face, then he nodded.

Roxanne went into the kitchen to tell Kaitlin and Gemma that she'd be right back, she gave Jax a kiss on his forehead, then got in her car, and drove off. She found a CVS and pulled into the parking lot. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that something didn't feel right. She got out of her car and hurried into the store. She ended up buying some allergy medicine for herself and Kaitlin. Then she got Jax's favorite candybar: Snickers. She knew he'd like it. Roxanne opened her car door, threw the bag on the passenger seat, then all of a sudden everything went black.

Jax was getting worried. Roxanne's been gone for over two hours. Him and Gemma would try and call her cell phone, but got nothing but voicemail. Jax put on his vest and he went up to Gemma.

"Can you keep an eye on Kaitlin?"

"Yeah... I'll watch her. Please find Rox."

"I am. Don't mention any of this to Kaitlin, I don't want her to get scared."

"Okay, Baby, I won't." Gemma gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful."

He nodded, then as he went to grab the door knob, the door opened, and Clay, Tig, Juice, Chibs, and Bobby walked in.

"Where you going?" asked Clay.

"I need to find Rox."

"Where is she?" asked Bobby.

"She went to the store."

"Maybe she'll be back in a few minutes." said Tig, as he sat down on the couch.

"No... she's been gone for over two hours and I'm sure she went to the CVS up the street. Me and Ma have been calling her cell phone, but got nothing but voicemail."

The guys were in shock, then Clay said "We're going to split up and find her."

Jax nodded, looked at all the guys. and said "Kaitlin doesn't know what's going on, so nobody mention it to her... I don't want her to be scared."

The guys nodded in agreement, then alll of them walked out to their motorcycles and rode off in different directions.

Jax and Juice rode their bikes to the CVS and saw Roxanne's car. They pulled next to it and Jax jumped off. He saw one of her shoes under the car, the car door open, her cell phone on the floorboard, and the bag of the things she bought in the passenger seat.

Juice looked at the look on Jax's face and said "What is it?"

"She's gone. Her phone's here... someone took her." he paused to think. "Call everyone and tell them to meet at the clubhouse."

Juice nodded, pulled out his phone to call the guys, while Jax grabbed Roxanne's things, then shut and locked the door. After that, they rode over to the clubhouse waiting for everyone else to get there.

It was around eight pm. The guys had their meeting about trying to find Roxanne, plus keeping an eye on Gemma and Kaitlin.

Jax's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and growled. He pressed the talk button and said "Tara, not now."

"Jax... "

"No... now is not the time. I have things to do."

He was about to hang up on her, but she yelled "Wait!"

"What?!" he was kind of yelling.

"You need to come to the hospital."

"Why? Is Abel okay?"

"No, no. Abel's fine."

"Then, what is it?"

"Roxanne."

"I'll be right there." then he hung up his phone. He turned to look at the guys. "Rox is at the hospital. Let Gemma know, and watch my daughter." then he walked out of the clubhouse, go on his bike, and high tailed it to the hospital.

He got there as fast as he could and went into the ER. He went looking around, when Tara stopped him and said "Jax."

"Where is she?" he said impatiently.

"Before you go in and see her." She paused. "I have something to tell you."

"Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me."

She nodded and said "Someone found her laying in a ditch. She's been beaten badly."

"Anything else?"

"Well... she got blood her nails, so they are sending that to DNA, and..."

"And?"

"She has a concussion, bruises, and a broken wrist."

"Fine... can I see her now?"

Tara nodded and said "Follow me." they walked over to one of the doors. "She's right in here."

Jax put his hand on the handle and slowly walked in.


End file.
